


525,600 Minutes

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/F, F/F/F, Fluff, Moonshine, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Livvy," Ruby says, tilting Liv's chin up with two fingers. "Come on. I promise you I'll let you sleep soon." She leans down, lightly brushing her lips in a soft kiss. "Do you know what today is?""Tuesday?" Liv's too tired to know where she is, let alone what day it is. It's only because they've taken up residence in the same boutique hotel for a week that she even knows what today is."After midnight!" Sarah sing songs, emerging from the bathroom. She's clad in just a fluffy white towel. "Wednesday!"





	525,600 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



> Thanks to an IG post from Sonya, I was reminded tomorrow's the one year anniversary of The Riott Squad getting their main roster call-up. 
> 
> Thus, this was born. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jen 
> 
> P.S- How many of you are singing Seasons of Love now?

"Livvy Love." 

Liv wakes to Ruby hovering over her, shaking her awake. She's not sure what's going on- normally, Ruby would only wake her if something were majorly wrong. 

"What?" she mumbles, jamming her head under the pillow. They've taken an extra day in Los Angeles, a chance to sleep in and battle the airport on the busiest travel day of the year. 

A logical person would have left on Monday, realizing the airlines were only guaranteed to get crazier as the week progressed. 

Liv Morgan and her girls are _anything_ but practical, _especially_ when it comes to each other.

"Come on, wake up." Ruby shakes her harder. "I'm not going to stop until you get up." 

"Where's Sarah?" Liv mumbles, pulling the pillow off her head. Only one light in the room entryway is on- a kindness to her eyes. At least Ruby's not completely sadistic. 

"Bathroom. She's taking a late shower." Ruby grabs Liv around the wrist, pulling her to a seated position. "You can kill me in the morning." 

"I just might. You two have a mid-morning flight. I need to be out by 3:30." Liv snuggles up to Ruby, resting her head on her chest. All she wants is to go back to sleep. Ruby's soft and warm. 

Suddenly, she understands why babies love boobs. This is...an experience. Best pillow ever.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Ruby rests her chin on top of Liv's head. She gently runs her nails down her arm. "Come on." 

Liv's exhausted. November's the month that will not end. Europe. Survivor Series. Getting ready for the holidays. She still needs to find time to Christmas shop. 

Now all she wants to do is sleep but Ruby will not let her. 

"Livvy," Ruby says, tilting Liv's chin up with two fingers. "Come on. I promise you I'll let you sleep soon." She leans down, lightly brushing her lips in a soft kiss. "Do you know what today is?" 

"Tuesday?" Liv's too tired to know where she is, let alone what day it is. It's only because they've taken up residence in the same boutique hotel for a week that she even knows what today is. 

"After midnight!" Sarah sing songs, emerging from the bathroom. She's clad in just a fluffy white towel. "Wednesday!" 

Liv allows Ruby to push her chin to her chest. She startles as she feels Ruby's lips brush against her tattoo. 

The tattoo that signifies the day they debuted on the main roster, effectively changing their lives _forever_

Today. 

Today's their 1 year anniversary of the run-in that started their whole crazy journey together. 

"Happy anniversary," Liv murmurs, suddenly awake. "It's been a year, huh?" 

"Yeah- a crazy year," Sarah says, padding over to them. She hands Liv a plastic cup of clear liquid and hands the same one to Ruby. "Y'all okay with moonshine?" 

Ruby and Liv exchange a look as they stare into the cups. They would _never_ drink this under normal circumstances but Sarah looks so pleased with herself that they _need_ to imbibe. 

"Here's to another great year as we navigate this crazy life!" Sarah holds the cup and clinks it with the others. "May we have a dozen more!" 

Liv knocks back the moonshine, doing her best to avoid actually tasting it. It burns as it goes down, causing her to gag. 

Only Sarah would consider this an appropriate drink to celebrate their anniversary. 

Her unique ways are definitely part of her charm. 

"Never saw myself in a triad," Ruby comments, pulling Liv tighter against her. "Leave it to the Universe to send me the two women who compliment my every way." 

"Works that way." Liv coughs, still feeling the burn of the moonshine. She squeals as Sarah flops down and wraps her arms around her other side. 

Once again, Liv is left in the middle. 

"Love you, Girls!" Sarah exclaims, laughing. 

"Love you too." 

As Liv sinks into the joy of the moment, Sarah's words echo through her mind. 

_May we have a dozen more!_

Liv adds one thing, as she sinks into her lovers' embrace. 

_And then some._

-fin-


End file.
